


A Cold Burn

by AniPendragon



Series: Interlocking Existence [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Descriptions of Blood, Descriptions of Injury, Drama, Everyone is Mad, Friendship, Gen, Swearing, Weiss is Mad, Yang is Mad, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her fight with Sun, Yang is confronted by a frustrated Weiss about Jaune. Sparks fly as fire meets ice. Weiss is sick of being ignored and Yang is torn between wanting "what's best" for Weiss and not punching her through a window. Part 5 of Interlocking Existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the stories begin to meet up! This takes place after the dance and all previous stories, but before the field trip.
> 
> Yang and Weiss are an interesting pair for me because when upset, I feel they would clash heavily. But when happy, I feel they'd get along. This is the former, rather than the latter.
> 
> Written June 29th, 2015.

Yang pinched her crooked and broken nose between her thumb and first two fingers. With a deft crack, she snapped it back in place, head jerking with the realignment. Grimacing, Yang lifted her fingers to the bridge to pinch, hoping to stop the bleeding. In the mirror of their dorm’s bathroom, Yang could see she the right side of her face was slick with blood and the various bruises and cuts on her body were already healing.

She grimaced again. She’d taken far too many injuries in that fight. But Sun was going to have burn marks on his tail for the next week, and he looked worse than she did (though she was half healed already), so she counted it even.

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing Weiss in her nighttime finery. She gave a gasp at Yang’s appearance, her eyes going wide.

“What happened to you?” asked Weiss, her voice raising an octave.

Yang shrugged. “Got in a fight with Sun.”

“Remind me to keep him on my side,” murmured Weiss, eyes skimming Yang. Yang rolled her shoulders and felt a few more cuts close.

“Why, you need to beat me up too?” joked Yang, but the words were curt. Nervous energy thrummed beneath her fingertips, not quite burnt off from her fighting with Sun.

Weiss scowled. “Actually, yes.” Yang cocked an eyebrow and leaned over the sink, yanking off her gauntlets. Water poured over her hands and she scrubbed at the blood.

“I was joking.”

“I wasn’t.”

Yang rolled her eyes and splashed the water onto her face. The sink ran red as blood and water mixed and dripped down her chin and off her face. In the mirror, she saw Weiss’ reflection twist into a harsh grimace. Always the dramatic one, Weiss. But messing with her did always make Yang feel better.

“What’d I do, Ice Queen?” asked Yang, grinning at her. She felt two of her teeth click around in her mouth. Stabbing at them with her tongue, Yang frowned, then reached into her mouth to realign them.

“Stop calling me that,” snapped Weiss. She smoothed out her skirt, which held obviously invisible wrinkles. “You don’t take me seriously, for one.” Yang rolled her eyes. “And don’t roll your eyes at me. You’re the reason I had to talk to Jaune.”

“You finally decided to give him a chance?” Yang scrubbed at the blood in her hairline, scowling into the mirror. The wound cut across her forehead sewed itself shut, leaving drying blood seeping into her blonde hair.

“No, I didn’t,” said Weiss. Disgust was seeping into Weiss’ voice, though whether from her words or from Yang’s grotesque healing process, Yang wasn’t sure.

Yang glanced back at Weiss and snorted. “Typical Ice Queen.”

“You know what? Stop,” said Weiss sharply. “Stop calling me that. Stop ignoring what I say. Stop dismissing every little thing I ask of people.”

“You’re overreacting,” said Yang, dunking her hair into the sink.

Weiss folded her arms, which Yang caught in her peripheral vision. “No, I’m not. You’re being inconsiderate. No matter what I say, no matter what I do, you just don’t care. And it’s frustrating.” Her voice cracked. “Why is the fact that I don’t like Jaune not enough for you? Why does it matter what you all think of him? I don’t like Jaune. I don’t want to date him. I don’t want to be pressured into dating someone I don’t want to!” She scrubbed her fingers across her face, taking a deep breath. “Yang, you go behind my back and undermine everything I say.”

Yang squeezed out her hair, the water slowly fading from red to pink to clear. She tossed the damp mop over her shoulder, letting the fire of her aura dance up and dry the precious golden curls.

“He’s a nice guy,” said Yang.

“I don’t care,” said Weiss. “I don’t want to date him! If you like him so much, you date him!”

Yang snorted and leaned against the sink, hands resting on the damp porcelain. “Don’t swing that way,” she said off-handedly.

Weiss blinked a few times, pink rushing to her cheeks. Well, that was a surprise then. And here Yang thought she was obvious. Regardless, Weiss shook off the shock quickly and scowled. “Then _listen to me._ ”

“I’m just trying to push you out of your comfort zone,” said Yang, shrugging. She folded her arms and clenched her biceps with her fists to still the frustration building behind her voice.

Weiss threw her arms into the air. “I don’t need to be pushed out of my comfort zone.” She gestured to the room around them. “Being here, sharing space, listening to someone my junior – all that is pushing me out of my comfort zone. I _live_ outside of my comfort zone. Why do I have to date boys I don’t like too?”

Yang was silent. She looked back at the mirror, watching a pink droplet of water slide down the side of her face. She shook her head and kept her gaze from Weiss.

“I figured at least one of us should get a happy couple story,” said Yang. She rubbed her face with one hand. “I mean, you’re basically a princess, and princesses have princes, right?” She hoped that was a good enough explanation, even if it wasn’t half the truth.

Weiss sighed and folded her arms. “Right,” she conceded. “But I’m an heiress, not a princess, and I should choose my ‘prince.’”

“Yeah but Jaune –”

“No buts,” said Weiss, firmly. “I don’t want to date Jaune. Neptune, maybe…”

“If Neptune’s straight, I’ll eat my hat,” said Yang, cocking an eyebrow.

Weiss’ eyebrows shot up and she choked on her own breath. “Neptune’s… sexuality… is his business, not ours. He seems interested in me, and I’m interested in him.” She smiled, a quiet thing that Yang had never seen on Weiss before. “And the dance was lovely. He’s asked me to teach him how to dance.” A soft sigh passed Weiss’ lips. “I’m… looking forward to it.”

Yang opened her mouth, then closed it again, then looked at her feet.

“What, nothing to say?” asked Weiss.

_“What is up with Neptune lately?” Yang had asked when the fight was over._

_Sun had shrugged. “Hell if I know, dude is cool, but weird.”_

_“You think he likes Weiss, like, actually?”_

_“If he does,” Sun had said, sighing. “He won’t for long.” A shrug. “That’s just how Neptune is, Yang. I mean, sorry to Weiss. But dude is a flake.”_

“No,” said Yang. “Nothing at all.” Yang pulled her hair into a high ponytail and brushed passed Weiss, ignoring the literal chill that ran down her side. Of course the Ice Queen wouldn’t believe her, it wasn’t like Yang hung out with Sun or Neptune, so how could she possibly know the truth? She scowled and let out a harsh sigh.

She dug through her dresser, hunting for another pair of fingerless gloves. The ones she wore were tattered and half destroyed. They’d even burned, despite her usual fireproof tendencies. Yang closed her eyes and gripped the tattered remains between her fists.

“Wait a second,” said Weiss. The sound of her heels echoed in the dorm room. “I’m not done talking to you.”

Yang exhaled hard through her nose. “I am so not in the mood.”

“Excuse me?” Was Weiss’ voice getting higher, or was it just Yang?

“Just shut up,” said Yang. “I’ll stop. I’ll stop going behind your back or disrespecting you or whatever it is you think I’m doing.” Yang turned to face Weiss and clenched her fists as hard as she could. “Just shut _up._ ”

Weiss scoffed. “You can’t talk to me like that!” Her voice was definitely getting higher.

“Whatever.” Yang’s voice wasn’t quite a growl. She shoved passed Weiss and headed for the door. Two steps from it, her feet froze in place. Glancing down, Yang saw familiar glyphs dancing around her feet.

“Let me go,” said Yang.

“No. We’re talking about this! You obviously aren’t taking me seriously!” snapped Weiss. Yang snarled and spun around as best she could. Weiss’ rapier was lifted at her side, keeping the glyph in place.

“Look. I am not in the mood today to put up with you or your fucking bullshit, Weiss. So you’re going to let me go,” she paused, entire body flashing red and orange as fire danced across it. In the window’s reflection, she saw her eyes turn red, “or Ruby is going to need a new partner.”

Weiss’ eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wanna bet, princess? There’s _nothing_ you can do that won’t just make me stronger.” Yang’s voice dipped into a snarl it hadn’t for a long, long time. “And I’m strong enough on my own to snap you like a twig!” The last word was a roar, low and loud and rumbling. Weiss stumbled back, eyes wide, and the glyph disappeared.  
Yang turned and stalked out the door, heading toward the training room. She needed to burn this off before the heat inside her got any worse.


End file.
